


Punches with Kisses

by MultiFandom__Writer



Series: Little Touches [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Knuckle kisses, More Fluff, Protective Michelle Jones, Soft Kisses, Soft Peter Parker, hand holding, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Drabble 3: Brush Fingers over Knuckles/Kiss KnucklesMichelle is fed up with Flash and punches him out. Peter can't say he's truly upset with his girlfriend's actions.





	Punches with Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting last night, I have finals this week and got busy but I managed to make this and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I've always loved the idea of a protective MJ and tried it out a little in this fic. This prompt is inspired by the list from uhmmmsweetie on Tumblr  
> Enjoy, L

“I really appreciate you sticking up for me but you didn’t have to punch Flash,” Peter said as he placed a bag of frozen peas on her swollen knuckles.

“I know but I couldn’t just let him talk about you like that” she let her head fall to rub her temples. She wants to regret what she did but she honestly thinks he deserves it.

“But thank you,” he said, taking her other less broken hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

“I don’t know what came over me, he was just being such an ass” Michelle looked up at him, her eyes so tired and defeated.

Flash was an ass, plain and simple. He was cocky and arrogant and such a bully to Peter. While Peter had learned how to tune him out, Michelle hadn’t gained that skill yet. Which is why she couldn’t just stand there and let Flash bad mouth Peter like that. So she punched him in the nose before she could stop herself, leading to 2 days of detention.

“It’s okay, it’s kinda badass actually. No one ever sticks up to Flash but you did. Not it the best way I might add but he still got what he deserves after all this time. So what you got a few days of detention, you go there every day anyway. I’m still doing my last days this week so if anything this will be fun.” He said trying to get her to smile with complete success.

“Thank you,” she said again, her whole body melting when he rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. “For getting me the ice and being so good to me. Just thank you for everything”

“You don’t have to thank me, I love seeing you smile. It’s probably my favourite thing in the whole world” she hated but loved how he could make her into a blushy mess.

He carefully removed the peas of her hand to see if it had done any damage control.

“Is it looking any better because it definitely doesn’t feel any better” she groaned as he picked up her hand to get a better look at it. He’s sad to say that the swelling hadn’t gone down at all.

“Not really but I can kiss it to make it feel better.”

Before she could say anything he brought her hand to his lips and placed soft and really sweet kisses on each of her swollen knuckles.

“You’re such a dork” she shook her head and let a small smile on her lips. Maybe a kiss did make it feel better because after that all she could feel was Peter hand on hers.

“But I’m your dork” he smiled back, grabbing her other hand before leaning in slowly to leave a kiss on her lips. God, she was so lucky to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
